


Wash & Blow

by sauciemel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hairdresser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim works at enterprise hair salon and pines over one guy who keeps coming in every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash & Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



> This is my very first time writing start trek characters. Please don't hate me.

** _Wash & Go_ **

Whistling as he set out the hair gels and sprays at the stations. Jim was happy, he was loving his new job at Enterprise. Jim had qualified as a hairdresser and barber in just one year just like he told Chris -the owner of enterprise- he would. 

Moving to the cash desk Jim looked over the appointments. Gaila had two colours in. Nyyota had three pedicures and manicures. Chris had four wet shaves. Jim then smiled as he saw he had a wash and dry in. The guy had been coming in every week for six weeks, every Saturday morning at 11 am. What made the smile widen on his face was rear the guy always made sure he booked with Jim. 

"Looks like a busy day for us." Chris said stepping in from the back.  
"Yeah for you guys. I only have the one appointment booked in."  
Chris smiled as he walked towards Jim. Chris had been the one to help get Jim into college, to get him to train and be where he was now. If he had of walked away - like his mother had- Chris knew jim would have gone down the wrong path. "One is better than none. If it stays quiet for you, you can come and help me." Chris squeezed his shoulder.   
Jim just nodded as Gaila and Nyota walked in, closely followed by Nyota's boyfriend Spock.

"Hey Jim, would you be able to do me. Favour?" Nyota batted her eyes at Jim. "Would you be able to give Spock here a quick trim? He has a job interview at Starfleet Bank later."  
Jim rolled his eyes as he nodded. "Follow me."  
Spock nodded his thanks and followed as the girls headed to their own stations. 

"I require just a small amount remove." Spock told Jim as he sat down.   
Jim placed the apron around Spock's upper body and secured it. "Got it." Jim picked up his scissors and comb and set to trimming Spock's hair.   
"Are you enjoying your job here at Enterprise Jim?"  
"I am. It's a really good job with amazing people." Jim replied as he cut. 

It only took Jim ten minutes to finish the cut. "There you go." Picked up the mirror off the hook to show Spock the back of his head.   
"It is satisfactory.   
" Spock spoke as he reached up and removed the apron.  
Jim picked up the small brush and proceeded to brush away any stray hairs. Then he led Spock over to the cash desk. "That's fifteen dollars please."  
Spock handed over a twenty. "Keep the change."  
"Thanks," Jim said as he put his tip into his tip jar beneath the desk.

__________

Jim swept up, made coffees for the customers as he waited for his appointment to arrive.  
Bang on 10:55 am the door opened and in walked the man Jim had been pining over. "Morning Leo." Jim beamed his megawatt grin.   
"Hey jimmy." Leo smiled back as he once again saw the bluest blue eyes he had ever seen looking back at him.   
"Follow me I have all my stuff set up back here." Jim gestured for Leo to follow him.

Leo followed Jim to the sinks, slipping out of his battered old brown leather jacket and headed it to Jim.  
"Sit." Jim tapped the chair then wrapped a towel around Leo's shoulders. "Ok easing you back now. " jim tilted him back. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Leo's thick, silky brown hair.

Leo closed his eyes and gave himself over to the magic of Jim's fingers. Six weeks Leo had been coming here. Leo had tried a few places before here. Nero's place had been first, that dude was so hard on his head he had had a headache for three days after. Next he had tried riverside, they were just down right expensive and rude. It was one of his nurses who recommended Enterprise. Christine frequented here a lot. So he had gotten her to book him in. Of course as soon as Jim had washed his hair the first time he was sold and also melted into a puddle. Leo had purchased the shampoo to recreate the feeling at home. But it wasn't the same, Jim's fingers did something that the shampoo alone didn't. Plus he found he liked the easy banter that flowed between then. Leo found himself laughing more and more. He hadn't laughed in so long. 

Jim gently massaged Leo's scalp as he washed his hair he couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Leo's eyes. Over the course of the last six weeks Jim had learnt that Leo was a surgeon at the local hospital. Jim had also found out that Leo worked all the hours he could, but he never knew why. "Did you manage to try that new sushi place Leo?"  
Jim's voice pulled Leo from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh no, I haven't found the time yet. Been working my damn fingers to their bones."  
Jim snorted a little. "Bones eh? Ok well...era..." Jim dug his fingers in a little more as he added more shampoo. 

Leo had his eyes closed and was putty in Jim's hands. He was trying hard not to let any moans escape his mouth. "Have you?" Leo managed to ask.   
"No, what with working here and studying I found the time either. But now college is out for the summer I am free."  
"Lucky for some."  
"You must take vacation time Bones."  
Leo cracked an eye open and raised his eyebrow as Jim called him bones.   
Jim just shrugged. "Answer the question." Jim started to rinse his hair.   
"I haven't taken vacation time in a long time Jimmy."  
Jim loved that Leo called him Jimmy. "Well no wonder you look so worn out. When was the last time you took vacation time?" Jim started to condition Leo's hair.   
Leo felt the icy cold shiver run down his spine as Jimmy asked him the question. "Three years."  
"Jesus bones that's a long time."  
"Yeah, have my reasons." Leo replied as Jim started to rinse the conditioner off.

Jim hadn't missed the change in Leo's body language. "You want a coffee before I make your hair look fabulous?"  
Leo felt the chair tilt forward again, then Jim drying his hair. "Sounds good to me."  
Jim made sure most of the excess water was off Leo's hair. "Okay go sit at my station and I will bring it over."  
Leo nodded and got up. 

Jim headed into the back to make the coffee.   
"You ask him yet?" Gaila poked her head in.  
"Not yet."  
"Get a move on I wanna win the pool."  
"There's a pool?"  
"Of course. Now get out there and ask his ass out before I do."  
Jim turned to say 'over his dead body' but found she had gone. Pouring the coffee out, Leo liked his black, Jim picked the cup up and headed for his station. 

"One black coffee just what the doctor ordered." Jim smiled.   
Leo gave a small chuckle as he sipped the coffee then set it down on the counter in front of him. Leo had spent the better part of last night talking himself into what he was about to ask. "Jimmy?"  
"Yeah bones?"  
God he loved how that sounded on Jim's lips. "Do you want to try that new sushi place with me?" Leo blurted out.   
"No." Jim spoke as soon as the words left Leo's mouth.   
"Oh." Leo reached out and picked the coffee up. "Sure right sorry."   
Jim wanted to kick himself. "I mean no, not sushi. I have allergies. Fish is one of them."  
Leo felt relief wash over him. "Oh thank Christ."  
"Thank Christ I have allergies?"  
"No, well yeah but more thank Christ that you weren't totally saying no to having food with me."  
"You kidding me? I have been working the courage up to ask you out for weeks" Jim laughed.   
"What a pair of idiots we are."  
"Totally."   
"So Jimmy. You like Italian?"  
"I love Italian." Jim beamed that grin at him over Leo's shoulder into the mirror.   
Leo smiled back as he finished his coffee.   
Gaila felt the tap on her shoulder.  
"Pay up red." Chris held his hand out. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WeWillSpockYou for encouraging me to run with this plot Tribbleand for the idea in the first place from her own Jim and bones washing each other.


End file.
